¡Salud por eso!
by Josefangirl
Summary: ¡Último dia de clases y los estudiantes de Watford lo saben! Alguien se emborracha, otro se aprovecha y todo resulta en algo inesperado, a fin de cuentas los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, espero les guste :) y no olviden comentar!


Hola :E volví a clases y con un nuevo fanfic inspirado en mi último día de clases del semestre anterior donde me quedé a celebrar con mis amigos y de lo que más me acuerdo (demasiado vodka) es que deciamos mucho "Salud por eso" de ahí el nombre de la historia (pesimo nombre pero nunca fui buena con los titulos).

Disfrutenlo y Salud por eso ;)

* * *

 **¡Salud por eso!**

¡Al fin había terminado! Todos los estudiantes de la Escuela Mágica de Watford saltaban de alegría y regocijo pues hoy, su agotador semestre de clases, por fin concluiría dando paso a sus tan merecidas vacaciones.

El día había pasado volando entre asistir a las últimas clases y recibir sus actas de calificaciones donde realmente se plasmaba el esfuerzo y la dedicación que le habían empeñado a cada asignatura. Al llegar la tarde y tras haber tenido un apetitoso banquete de celebración en el comedor, todos los alumnos salieron a reunirse por última vez en el gran prado de la escuela alrededor de una enorme fogata mientras reían, cantaban, contaban historias que les habían ocurrido durante su periodo escolar u otros sencillamente bebían sin importarles que las reglas así lo prohibieran. Todo estaba rebosante de paz y armonía, pero sobre todo compañerismo.

Pasadas algunas horas, los estudiantes se fueron retirando lentamente de vuelta a sus dormitorios para arreglar los últimos detalles de su equipaje antes de partir a la mañana siguiente a sus hogares junto con sus queridas familias.

Simon caminaba de vuelta a su dormitorio orgulloso de sí mismo pues había logrado buenas calificaciones (no tan buenas como Penélope pero se había esforzado y se sentía bien por eso), además había compartido una tarde muy agradable junto a su mejor amiga y su novia, conversando animadamente y comiendo sándwiches que se habían llevado del comedor, pero lo mejor de todo había sido que Baz no se había molestado en estropearles la velada, sino que se había quedado junto con Dev y Neall al otro lado del jardín haciendo quizás quién sabe qué cosas, estaba tan a gusto con sus amigas que ni le interesó averiguarlo. Sencillamente había sido una velada perfecta.

Cuando llegó a su habitación dejó salir un gran suspiro de resignación antes de abrir la puerta preparándose mentalmente para enfrentar la presencia de Baz, que ya debería de haber vuelto y comenzaría a fastidiarle apenas lo viera pero, al ingresar al interior del cuarto, este se encontraba igual de vacío como lo había dejado en la mañana, ambas camas hechas y sin rastro de su compañero. Se encogió de hombros tratando de restarle importancia, por lo menos tendría unos minutos más la habitación para él solo, así que procedió a ponerse su pijama e irse a dormir, mañana se marcharía temprano junto a Agatha a pasar las vacaciones en su casa y debía estar descansado…

Habían pasado 3 horas y Simon aun daba vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, se volteó una vez más de manera de quedó frente a la cama de Baz que aún estaba vacía a la espera de su dueño, ya era tarde y este aún no había regresado ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Se levantó con tal de ir a buscarlo, y no es que la desaparición de Baz le preocupara, en absoluto, sino que solo quería corroborar que no estuviera conspirando algún plan en su contra o algo por el estilo.

Decidió partir por las catacumbas, quizás por fin tendría evidencias concretas que confirmaran que Baz era una vampiro, pero no lo encontró allí. Siguió recorriendo los pasillos pero nada, estos estaban completamente desierto por la hora que era además tampoco se les permitía deambular por ahí de noche, pero esta era una situación de gran urgencia que ameritaba correr el riesgo de ser castigado y sabía que el hechicero estaría completamente de acuerdo con él. Volvió al prado, tal vez se le había pasado la hora festejando con sus amigos pero no quedaba ningún alumno, incluso de la fogata solo quedaban las cenizas y algo de humo que aún salía de esta. Cansado, decidió volver a su habitación, puede que Baz haya regresado mientras él lo buscaba, pero algo que se movió en el horizonte captó rápidamente su atención así que decidió acercarse e investigar, cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente pudo reconocer que se trataba de alguien que estaba tendido sobre la hierba y que precisamente era su compañero de cuarto que descansaba encima del verde pasto mientras observaba el inmenso cielo estrellado.

—¿Que haces aqui? Ya es muy tarde y todos se han ido a dormir—

Baz solo se digno a dirigir la miraba en su dirección ¿Por qué sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas?¿Y de dónde venía ese olor tan dulce?

—¿Y a ti que te importa?, Sssnow— le espetó con dificultad comenzando a reír como si acabara de contar el mejor chiste de su vida.

Simon parpadeo repetidas veces incapaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Baz ¿Estuviste bebiendo?— se agachó con tal de poder observar mejor, no había botellas a su alrededor, debieron hacerlas desaparecer con tal que no los descubrieran, pero pudo percatarse enseguida de que definitivamente había estado tomando ya que al aproximarse un poco más el olor a alcohol le llegó como una bofetada en el rostro.

—Queezas pero solo un poco...bueeeeno, tal vez más que un pooooco, pero tranquiiiilo ya soy grande y puedo hacerlo perrrrrfectamente— asintió firmemente y volvió a reírse como un demente.

La idea de dejarlo ahí tirado a la intemperie pasó por su cabeza de manera muy tentadora, pero...

—Vamos, te llevaré de vuelta a nuestra habitación—

—¡Oooh! Simon Sssnow, mi herrrroe, ha venido a mi resssscate— dijo posando una mano sobre su frente como si fuera una damisela en apuros.

Simon entorno lo ojos con fastidio.

Si bien lo odiaba con todo su ser no podía dejarlo tirado ahí, o al menos no esta vez, así que intentó ayudarlo a ponerse de pie pero no recibió mucha cooperación de parte del otro, era como levantar un muñeco de trapo tamaño real que pesaba toneladas y apestaba a alcohol. Le colocó un brazo en la espalda mientras que ponía el de Baz sobre sus hombros y lo levantó.

—Espero que ahora si cooperes un poco—

Pero no fue así, a duras penas logró cargarlo de vuelta a la habitación, la parte más difícil había sido subir las escaleras ya que la coordinación de Baz se había visto completamente afectada provocando que estuvieran apunto de caer ambos al suelo en más de una ocasión.

Una vez en su cuarto lo depositó como pudo sobre la cama, le dolía el cuello y la espalda, realmente había sido como cargar un cadáver por toda la escuela. Vaya clase de amigos tenía Baz, que lo dejaban tirado en el prado y completamente borracho, él jamás habría hecho algo así.

—¡Vamos, Snoooow, celebra conmigo que esta porquería al fiiiin terminó! creo tenerrr una botilla de whisky que le robé a mi padre, te va a EN-CAN-TAR— le gritó eufórico gateando hasta el borde de su cama con tal de intentar alcanzar algo bajo esta pero rápidamente perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces contra el suelo, entre ambas camas.

—¿Estas bien?— le preguntó Simon intentando volver a ponerlo de pie.

—Apártate, puedo hacerrrlo solo— dijo dándole un empujón mientras se tambaleaba.

Y ahí estaba el Baz de siempre que se comportaba como todo un imbécil, ni cuando estaba ebrio podía ser amable.

—De acuerdo, tranquilo, además no tengo sed— la verdad era que no se fiaba del contenido de esa botella, quizás contenía sangre, veneno o algo peor.

Baz intentó caminar en línea recta hacia adelante pero dio un traspié cayendo sobre Snow afirmándose rápidamente con todas sus fuerza del cuello de este. Mañana Simon tendría tortícolis.

—Cooomo quieras, pero TU te lo pierdes, Snooow— estaba prácticamente colgando del cuello de su compañero intentando articular palabras coherentes por medio de su lengua traposa, prácticamente se las estaba escupiendo a la cara acompañadas por el dulce olor del alcohol.

—Si, si, como sea— intentó llevarlo de vuelta a su cama —Qué tal si ahora me sueltas, te recuestas y te duermes, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para…—

—Naaaah, nu quiero— dijo como si fuera un niño pequeño —Vamos, bebe conmigo, no pasara nada, le prometí a mi papá que no volvería a beber tanto— y vaya que no había cumplido.

De saber que se pondría así mejor lo hubiera dejado tirado en el prado, ahora podría estar tranquilamente teniendo dulces sueños en su acogedora cama pero en cambio estaba tratando de lidiar con el borracho de su compañero, nunca lo había visto comportarse así, era mucho más efusivo y no paraba de hablar.

De pronto, Baz se irguió lo más que pudo en su estado y le tomó de las manos.

—Vamos, Ssssnow, baila conmigo— y comenzó a moverse mientras tarareaba una canción.

—¿Qué?— intentó apartar las manos, pero se las tomó nuevamente.

— Vaaamos, ¿Es que nuuuunca has bailado sólo por el placer de querer moverte? será divertido, tómalo como un eeensayo del baile gruadación—

Aún faltaban algo de tiempo para el baile de graduación, además el bailaría con Agatha, o al menos eso esperaba, y no con él ¿Con quién bailaría Baz?. Finalmente se dió por vencido y prefirió seguirle la corriente moviéndose un poco, la verdad es que todo eso era bastante gracioso, jamás se imaginó a sí mismo bailando con su enemigo mortal completamente ebrio a las tantas de la madrugada un día antes de las vacaciones. Primero Baz tarareó un ritmo rápido y alegre, Simon no pudo distinguir que canción era pero le gustaba, luego entonó algo despacio y tranquilo, como un lento, ahora estaban tomados por los hombros.

—¿Te han dicho lo guuuapo que estás esta noche, Ssnow?— dijo en tono de broma, o eso creyó Simon, ¿Realmente le estaba coqueteando?

Baz sonrió.

—¿Por qué sonríes?— preguntó

Este se inclinó aún más hacia su compañero

—Es que estamos taaaan cerca quie perfectamente podría bes…— pero no terminó la oración.

De la nada, Baz se puso muy serio y su rostro se volvió mucho más pálido de lo que ya era.

—¿Qué… qué ocurre?— preguntó Simon alarmado por el cambio de ánimo y de coloración tan repentino de su compañero.

—Creo… creo que voy a vomitar— y rápidamente le soltó para correr a la ventana ubicaba entre las camas, sacando la cabeza hacia el exterior para dejar salir libremente todo el contenido de su embriagado estómago.

Simon se aproximó atinando solo a sujetarle del cabello con una mano con tal de que no se lo fuera a ensuciar mientras que con la otra le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda, pensaba en cómo se pondrían de furiosos los lobos de mar que se encontraban al fondo del foso ante semejante porquería que estaba cayendo en sus aguas.

Esta había sido una noche muuuy larga. ¿Qué más podría ocurrirle?

Finalmente, Baz introdujo nuevamente la cabeza al interior del dormitorio limpiándose con la manga los restos de saliva de la barbilla y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su cama.

Simon no entendía que lo había hecho acabar así, ¿Cómo alguien podría quererse tan poco y no tener aunque sea un pizca de autocontrol?.

—¿Se puede saber qué hizo que terminaras en semejante estado?— no cualquiera se embriagaba hasta tal magnitud, algo tenía que haberlo motivado y eso era lo que quería descubrir, tal vez ya no aguantaba seguir manteniendo en secreto que era un vampiro.

Snow… iluso.

—¿Realmente quieres saberlo, Sssnow? Pues la respuesta es muuuuy sencilla: TU— se había tapado los ojos con el brazo por lo que Simon no podía distinguir su expresión.

—¿Yo? ¿Y qué te hice ahora?— estaba enfadado, siempre le estaba echando la culpa de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ¿Qué tenía que ver él con su estado?

—Pues existir, no tienes ideeea de lo difícil que es lidiar con TU presencia constantemente, día y noche, ni lo que esta me hace sentirr, es más duro que mantener oculto mi mayooor secreto!— gritó extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba tratando de abarcar toda la habitación.

¿Y si lo había acosado tanto que por fin le revelaría su verdadera identidad?

Snow… doblemente iluso.

Quien diría que tener a Baz borracho sería la mejor manera de extraerle información y una oportunidad como esa no se presenta dos veces por lo que Simon no pensaba desperdiciarla.

—Con que tu mayor secreto, ¿eh?... ¿Y este tiene algo que ver con tus constantes idas a las catacumbas?—

—¿Quiee? Noooo, ese no, el OTRO—

Estaba cansado, adolorido y frustrado, pero estaba tan cerca de que por fin confesara que era un vampiro ¿Que puede ser peor que ser un vampiro?

Snow… iluso al cuadrado

—NO SOY UN VAMPIRRO, si es lo que realmente quierías escuchar…— dijo levantándose frenéticamente ante la acusación —… Sino que lo que me "inssspiró" al estado en me esstas viendo es que estoy estupidamente enamorado de mi estúpido compañero de habitación, que además— comenzó a susurrar como si alguien más los pudiera oír —es mi peoooor enemigo y se pasea tooodo el día con su noviecita, ¿Estas feliz ahora? Sí, Sssnow, estoy enamorado de ti y es lo peooor que me puede pasar en el mundo—

Simon estaba atónito, no se esperaba esa clase de revelación, tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Yooo…—

—Tuuu nada, si ya te solté toooda esta mierda es mejor que termine de hundirrrme por completo de una buena vez—

Y sin previo aviso se precipitó sobre Simon, le tomó por la polera del pijama alzandolo un poco y le beso en la boca.

Si antes había estado atónito ahora estaba completamente petrificado, Baz se había emborrachado para ahogar lo que sentía por… él, y ahora le estaba besando. Se sentía horrible, (no por el beso, la verdad es que eso sentía muy bien), sino que por provocarle todo eso, debía resultar doloroso para Baz tener que guardar sus sentimientos, quizás hace cuanto tiempo que los escondía pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Pudo sentir que algo húmedo le empapaba las mejillas, Baz estaba llorando mientras le besaba. Baz.

Finalmente Baz se separó un poco de él y susurro con un hilo de voz.

—Lo… lo siento—

Simon solo procedió a envolverlo con los brazos mientras sentía como el otro lloraba en su hombro.

—Esta bien, todo estará bien— no sabía si eso era cierto pero no se le ocurrió nada más para decir

—¿Qué está bien, Sssnow? Definitivamente NADA—

—Si, lo estará— y ahora fue él el que lo tomó por los hombros haciéndole tomar distancia, puso una mano sobre su mejilla y quitó con el pulgar una lágrima que aun caía rebeldemente sobre su piel pálida. Baz solo lo miró con esos ojos grises que en otras ocasiones habían reflejado tanto orgullo y altanería, todo lo contrario a lo ahora se podía leer en ellos: fragilidad y vulnerabilidad, como si fue un niño pequeño perdido, quizás en el fondo lo era. Y entonces lo besó sin más. No supo que le había impulsado a hacer lo que hizo, pero sí sabía que estaba bien.

Baz y él estarían bien.

A la mañana siguiente, Baz despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y Simon con un aún más fuerte dolor de cuello, pero el dolor no se comparaba con el temor que cada uno escondía en silencio. Ambos estaban acostados sobre la cama del primero, mirándose fijamente, ninguno se atrevía a decir algo, Simon temía que Baz no recordara nada. Baz temía que Simon se arrepintiera de lo que hizo. Los dos estaban equivocados.

—¿Desde cuando?...— susurró Simon rompiendo el silencio en la habitación.

—¿Desde cuando bebo?— dijo mientras se recostaba de espaldas evitando la mirada de Snow —Pues desde los 11 años, más o menos, mi padre quería que tuviera algo de "cultura etílica" y pudiera controlarme al momento de beber alcohol, pero como puedes ver no dio resultado—.

—No, no eso… ¿Desde cuando que estas... enamorado de mi?— se incorporó un poco para verle al rostro

—Pues… desde que te conocí, supongo, curiosamente también fue a los 11 años— intentó desviar su rostro del de Simon

—Eso es… mucho tiempo…— estaba sorprendido, se había estado guardando sus sentimientos todos esos años y él ni siquiera lo notó pero ahora que lo sabía le surgió una duda —¿Y ahora qué haremos?—

Baz finalmente le devolvió la mirada, temía que le hiciera esa pregunta pero sabía la respuesta. Todo volvería a ser como antes.

—Muy fácil, Snow, yo vuelvo a mi casa y tu te vas con tu noviecita, y hacemos como que esto nunca pasó— era lo más sano para todos, pero las palabras de Simon interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

—NO… es decir… yo no… no quiero eso— ahora Simon desviaba la mirada, no sabía qué pensar al respecto de todo lo que había pasado pero tampoco quería olvidarlo —No quiero hacer como que nada de esto pasó— sentenció finalmente jugueteando con los dedos. Se habían besado y a Simon le había gustado (y mucho).

—Pues… qué bien— dijo en un tono algo esperanzador, Simon no quería que lo olvidaran —Pero y... Agatha?— se incorporó sentándose a su lado.

Ambos estaban a tan solo unos centímetros pero se sentían tan distantes, Baz le agarró la mano para transmitirle algo de confianza, era tan agradable sentir la contraposición de sus temperaturas y como estas se iban equilibrando poco a poco.

—Hablaré con ella, de todos modos no creo que hubiera estado muy cómoda conmigo en su casa, mas bien me invita por cortesía, pero sé que prefiere a la gente común y corriente, y precisamente yo soy todo lo contrario a eso— ambos rieron como hace tiempo no lo hacían. Simon sonrió, le encantaba oír la risa de Baz. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea —¿Qué tal si nos quedamos aquí estas vacaciones? No creo que quieras volver a casa después de todo esto ¿o si?—.

—La verdad es que no— intentó disimular una sonrisa pero no pudo evitarla, estaba feliz, al fin Snow no lo veía como su enemigo y quería quedarse con él —Si, me quedo, así podemos emborracharnos juntos— dijo alzando finalmente la botella de whisky que había estado siempre al lado contrario de la cama al que había estado buscado.

—Oh no, nada de alcohol para ti en un laaaargo tiempo…— y le quitó la botella de las manos —…No tienes que emborracharte para contarme tus secretos, no ahora que tenemos algo más de confianza, a todo esto ¿Me dirás, por fin, que eres un vampiro?— le gustaba ese algo más que compartía con Baz.

—Demonios, Snow, un beso y…—

—¡Dos besos! y preferiría que me llamaras Simon— aclaró apuntándole con un dedo al rostro

—De acuerdo, "Simon"...— se lo apartó sin emplear demasiada fuerza —...Dos besos y ya crees que te revelaré mismás íntimos secretos—

—Pues claro, es lo justo— afirmó muy seguro de lo que decía.

—Bueno— acortó la distancia aproximándose a su oído —Tendrás todas las vacaciones para averiguar eso y más— le susurro para luego depositar un suave beso en su mejilla.

—¡Salud por eso!— dijo alzando la botella a modo de brindis, ambos volvieron a reír.

Esas fueron las mejores vacaciones de sus vidas y lo mejor de todo fue que Baz no tuvo volver que beber ni una sola gota de alcohol para contarle sus secretos.

—¡Lo sabía!— gritó Simon eufórico cuando por fin le enseñó sus colmillos, lanzándose sobre él para besarle por el nuevo secreto que le había compartido.

Simon tenía razón: todo estaría bien.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, había dilatado demasiado esta historia y ya era hora de subirla e.e

No olviden comentar 3

*Consejo de futura matrona: Siempre condón ;)


End file.
